comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fairchild
"For some strange reason, I always seem to lose articles of clothing whenever we get into trouble!" Caitlin Fairchild is the genius, Gen-Active daughter of Alex Fairchild, a Gen-12 and leader of a former special operations team Team 7. Fairchild is the field leader of the Gen-13 team, a group of Gen-Active teenagers that operate primarily out of California and are covertly funded by Colonel John Lynch. Background *Caitlin was the daughter of Alex Fairchild, the leader of Team 7, and a Gen-12. Her father seemed to die in mysterious circumstances, and Fairchild was raised by foster parents. *As a young child, Caitlin was a prodigy but had major social issues. Her adoptive parents were caring but otherwise distant, and Fairchild often focused on her studies over interacting with her classmates. *In high school, she primarily took advanced classes and attended a private school funded by a scholarship via an outside source (likely John Lynch) and was known for being a wallflower who did not interact with other students and only spoke out when excited in the classroom. She was gifted with computers and generally knew her real father was in the military and had died in something when she was very young that was classified. *In college, Fairchild got a full ride to Princeton University and was regarded over as a prodigy and genius. She threw herself into her studies, but did not get along well with her classmates. Taking a variety of high level classes, Fairchild did not get along with her roommate in particular. *In her second year, Fairchild was offered what she thought was a high level internship with the government. In actuality it was a front operation for International Operations, who was gathering the children of the Gen-12's in hopes of activating their Gen-Active genes as the next generation and making them an army of superpowered soldiers. *At Project: Genesis Caitlin was surprised by the fact the institution was like a military academy. A sealed off cocoon in which all contact with the outside world was cut off and which life was completely regimented. Students were pushed to their physical and mental limits in exercises and were heavily stressed. Then drugged on top of that at night in hopes to stimulating their Gen-Active genes to trigger and leave them available for conditioning. *Caitlin made friends there with other Gen-Actives who would become her teammates in the future, such as Grunge and Roxy. While sneaking around the facility, they encountered some of the guards brutally treating some of the other students. Deciding they had to escape, the trio staged an attempted breakout, it nearly failing in the process until Fairchild's Gen-Active genes triggered, and she was completely transformed into a near two meter tall amazon. *In the brawl they were able to escape with some of the other Gen-Actives out into the desert, where they were joined by Bobby Lane and Sarah Rainmaker. There, they were rescued by John Lynch, who explained to them the full horrors of what International Operations had been planning for them. Deciding to oppose the evils fo the corporation and band together for protection, the group became Gen-13. *Adjusting to training was difficult over for the teens over the course of the next year, as Fairchild was made the field leader of the team by John Lynch's decision. Headquartered out of the La Jolla Beachhouse and provided a base and funding by John Lynch, Fairchild tried her best but the team was all teenagers and had to cope with their own issues. Being constantly hit on by Grunge and Sarah, having to adapt to her new public profile and attention, Fairchild had major coping issues as the team sparred with International Operations on a number of occasions and Ivana's personal hellions sent after them to try and retrieve and recondition them. *While not exactly keeping a low profile, for the most part over the year or so they have been active the team has otherwise generally avoided open interaction with the greater heroic community at large, mostly focused on trying to train themselves and not get in over their heads. *Of course, this all came crashing down during the Heroes Crisis. Caught in the Labyrinth, the team was separated from one another and changed locations almost day by day, being completely disoriented and cut off from one another. Due to the great size of the Labyrinth, they did not directly confront or aid other heroes, and spent several days in it separated and fighting for literal survival. *As the other heroes had managed to stop things and free them, events came to a head for the team as not only were they thrust into a bigger world, they had been saved by the actions of others and not due to their own abilities. For Fairchild, this inspired a major crisis of confidence in her abilities and a general sense of apathy on the part of the team due to more intense interpersonal conflicts. As such, while the team has still been training, they have been less focused in the months since the Crisis and have been sloppy, and nearly fallen victim to International Operations since. They are at a crossroads, for Fairchild, of figuring out nto only her future but whether the life of a superheroine is right for her, and whether to do it with her friends or as part of the global community of heroes. Personality *Naive: On the open, Fairchild almost seems naïve. She was always a shy girl growing up and while a brainiac in college was a wallflower and didn't get out much. With little exposure to others in social interactions her life has been turned upsides down since being triggered as a Gen-Active and made the field leader of Gen-13. Many things of the superhero community that are taken for granted are for her astonishing and disorienting, and not only that the changes to her body and physique and the treatment of her teammates hasn't helped much. Caitlin is often caught by surprise at things and thus can be readily tricked, confused, or disoriented by things where someone with more experience would not be. And the fact she's still not used to the reaction her body elicits from others doesn't help matters any. *Focused: Fairchild is a brainiac but also very focused and dedicated, to her team, her friends, and to making the world a better place. She has a very analytical air and is very capable of leading, but she can sometimes get into bouts of tunnel vision due to the disorienting nature of threats that the team may sometimes come up against or the tendency of her teammates to improvise or fluster her, particularly when embarrassed. However, when she's up against a problem Fairchild will keep going over at it and trying different ways to beat it until it is solved. *Good: Fairchild is a good girl, and tries to be so as much as she can. She does not lash out at others, she tries to do what she thinks is right, and she doesn't try and take advantage of others. Her heart is in the right place, and she will do everything in her power to try and protect the innocent and make up for her own mistakes. She generally believes in the good in people and will give them the benefit of doubt and is at heart a romantic. As such, if one were to put her over on the 'Archive' spectrum, she would be very much a Betty. *Loyal: Fairchild is loyal. To her friends, to her teammates, and to her other Gen-Actives. She believes in John Lynch and his goals and would do anything for her friends, as crazy as they drive her much of the time. They're her friends and practically her adoptive family, and she won't abandon them no matter the circumstances, and they'll do the same for her. Logs *2014-03-04 - Mardi Gras Shenanigans! - The troublesome triplets and others head to New Orleans for some Mardi Gras fun! Too bad Remy's actually been kicked out of the place. Kind of like most bars he frequents. Gallery Category:Wildstorm Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Los Angeles Category:DC Taken